


All My Senses Warn Me

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [4]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice does not know what Cora is thinking, trusting these red men, these <i>strangers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Senses Warn Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from The Shins’ _Girl Inform Me_.

Alice does not know what Cora is thinking, trusting these red men, these _strangers_. These men are not their kind – not even the white man, Nathaniel, who despite his skin seems somehow wilder to her than either of the others. He is coarse and outspoken and his sly smiles do not camouflage the cuts in his words; the other men, however – the real savages – are silent as the night sky, and there is something almost gentle, if savages can be so, in the way the younger one handles her, like she is something special, something sacred, something to be cherished.


End file.
